


Of libraries, football shirts and make out sessions - A Chansoo college! AU

by yerin_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, M/M, No Fixed Timeline, Slice of Life, Teasing, also it does get a bit spicier in later chapters, basically just a bunch of oneshots of them being whipped for each other, but this is still a wholesome fic, cute boyfriends, it's 1am and i wanted cute chansoo and nobody can stop me, sappy cute moments, there is some seho and baekchen on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerin_xo/pseuds/yerin_xo
Summary: This started as a cute little oneshot about Chansoo as a college couple. SInce then it developed into a series of oneshots, each sappier and fluffier than the last. Basically, this is me writing stuff to cheer myself up, and maybe reading it has the same effect on you.So, if you like the idea of the EXOs going skinny dipping after finals, Chansoo fooling around in a library and them trying their luck at babysitting you might enjoy this.Beneath all the bullshit in here it's basically just the kind of supportive, gentle love we all deserve once in a while.





	1. Start

Kyungsoo had his head buried in his hands, his short thick and shiny hair sticking up in all directions.

Maybe he is asleep, Chanyeol thought as he watched his boyfriend of 2 months, 15 days - he checked his watch - and about three hours. 

23 make out sessions no one wanted to see, one time they both looked like caught school boys and one very dramatic incident involving a very annoyed, very wet Junmyeon, according to Baekhyun who was keeping track as well. 

‘And that does not include about 3 years of you idiots pining after each other and complaining to me how hard life as a closeted, constantly horny teenage boy is’, Baekhyun would usually add. 

Sure, Baek would complain a lot, Chanyeol thought, but there was no one who was happier for the two of them than their common friend. 

He was ripped out of these thoughts, a small content smile on his face, when there was suddenly a loud, resounding BOOM!, that made him almost drop the take out food he had ordered. 

“Shit, Soo, are you okay?”, Chanyeol asked and hastened over to Kyungsoo who had collapsed face first onto the table. 

“No. It’s over. I’m a failure. Quick, put me out of my misery”, Kyungsoo answered, words muffled by the fact he was still face down on the table. 

Good thing the library was quiet that late into the night, and most people around them were wearing headphones or too caught up in their own work to care too much about yet another student having yet another breakdown. 

“...I brought Chinese food?”, Chanyeol offered, not knowing if that was the right answer. 

For a moment Kyungsoo was motionless, then he began to shift. 

“Should’ve said that right away”, he murmured, while Chanyeol grinned and dropped down on the chair next to him after pressing a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s head. 

“How was training?”

“Cool. I beat my own record and coach says we have a good chance to upgrade my scholarship next semester.”

“Still can’t believe I’m dating a fucking jock”, Kyungsoo said, still grumpy, and a very red spot on his forehead, as he turned around. 

Chanyeol knew his moods well enough to know that Kyungsoo wasn’t in a bad mood - not really. 

He just… he liked to be a little whiny bitch sometimes, Chanyeol loved to indulge him. Not that he would ever be caught saying that out loud, because, well, maybe he went training 5 times a week, but Kyungsoo could still kick his ass. 

“Yes, but baby, I am your jock”, Chanyeol asked with a sickeningly sweet voice as Kyungsoo took out the food containers. 

“And”, he added back in his normal voice, “there is a lot of fucking involved.”

Kyungsoo snorted. 

“Shit, that was gross. Rice or pasta?”

“Rice. But babe, speaking of gross stuff… what’s your opinion on semi-public fooling around. Say - wild example, I know - in a library?”

Kyungsoo had a very hard time not to crack a grin at that, but he managed to keep his stoney expression. 

“Late at night?”

Chanyeol made an affirmative noise and wiggled his eyebrows, as he too the container his boyfriend handed him. 

“With almost no people around, pressed up against a bookshelf and trying to keeping the moaning down?”

Maybe he was just imagining that, maybe Kyungsoo voice had really gotten deeper, more seductive suddenly. 

Chanyeol managed a nod, as Kyungsoo leaned closer, wondering what kind of Pandora’s box he had opened - not that he would be complaining, but…

Kyungsoo gaze was heavy as it slowly wandered to his lips before he leaned a bit closer, his lips brushing against Chanyeol’s ear. 

“You wanna know what I think of that, baby?”, he whispered, his grip around Chanyeol’s arm growing a bit tighter. 

“Yes”, he managed to say after clearing his throat. 

“Well…” Kyungsoo moved back so he could look at him, 

“I think that would be a perfect waste of some perfectly good Chinese food”; he said in his normal voice, and Chanyeol had to blink clearing his thoughts for a moment before

“Soo”, he whined, while the other one grinned at him, before smugly stuffing some pasta into his mouth. 

“You’re a fucking demon, you know that?”

Kyungsoo  picked up a piece of meat. “‘s that chicken?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice”, he said, hooking one of his legs around Chanyeol’s ankle as his wordless form of an apology as he continued his teasing. 

“And I don’t see how I am the demon for refusing to fuck around in a public space, Yeollie.”

Like always when Kyungsoo called him that he couldn’t help but grin. Fuck his amazing boyfriend and his ability to play him like that. 

“Objection, your honor. You could have said no. Instead you decided to whisper dirty nothings in my ear. And I ask you, honestly; What is worse - wasting a perfectly good dinner or a perfectly good boner?”

Kyungsoo blinked, before his gaze rapidly flickered downwards for just a split second. 

“Dinner. For boners I have somebody who supplies them for free, all the time. Plus, that’s not even a boner”, he added offhandedly and turned back to his dinner. 

“Uhm. Yes, yes it is. How is that not” - Chanyeol choked on a piece of carrot as he felt Kyungsoo’s apt slim fingers through the material of his jeans. 

“Babe, I have had very close, very personal contact with your boner lots of times before. I can see you are not even half hard.”   
Chanyeol who had leaned forwards to shield Kyungsoo’s wandering hand from vision if anybody should look over leaned even closer now, so close he could have counted Kyungsoo’s moles - except, he had done that countless times before already.

“Well, that’s changing”, Chanyeol said, and now it was him who turned up the seductiveness. 

For a moment they both didn’t move, didn’t say anything, just stared into each others eyes - before Kyungsoo suddenly cracked and burst into adorable giggles that had his perfect teeth showing and his eyes turn up into beautiful crescents. 

For a moment Chanyeol felt like he was going to explode because, shit, he was so in love, then he burst into laughter as well, his a bit louder, and obviously loud enough to earn them annoyed glances and ‘SHHs!’ from around the room. 

For a few moments both of them turned back to their food, trying to get themselves back together. 

“But honestly, don’t leave me high and dry after using your dirty talk on me like that, Mister author”, Chanyeol said. 

He only got a groan in return and when he looked up he saw the annoyed frown on Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Don’t remind me.”

“Ah. Is that it? The reason you decided to headbang right onto that very solid table when I showed up?”

“Yes”, Kyungsoo said and grimaced. “I just… I thought, now that my exams are over I’d finally have time to write, and I’d sit down and the words would just burst out of me, but. Nothing, zero, nada.”

Chanyeol chewed on his shrimp for a moment, contemplating what to say. 

“What do you want to write about?”

“I don’t know? Something...meaningful, I guess. Something big. Like...you know. Gender equality, Political extremism, climate change” - “Yes, yes now my boner definitely is dead”, Chanyeol announced, and Kyungsoo gave him a thankful, albeit weak smile in return for that quip. 

“But babe, to me that sounds a bit too big… maybe choose something a bit less pressuring, and then just see where it takes you?”

“Like what?”

“Like… like… I don’t know, man. I’m just here for the moral support.”

“And the boners”, Kyungsoo added, letting his arm brush against Chanyeol’s as he gave him another playful gaze. 

“Yeah. I’m your trusty boner provider, until death do us part”, Chanyeol promised, instinctively leaning down and tilting his head to the side as Kyungsoo kissed him revelling in how familiar it felt by now, how comfortable, and yet… yet it was so thrilling, all of it - their banter, their kisses, the sex, or when they just were on their phones, not even talking, tangled up in each other. That was what had initially drawn Chanyeol towards the younger - the fact that with him even doing nothing didn’t feel boring. WIth Kyungsoo even sitting in the library and chatting was a fucking adventure. 

They both pulled back after a few seconds, knowing full well they could only take that much teasing, before Chanyeol suddenly said: 

“Write about us.”

Kyungsoo looked up, a curious look on his face.

“You know… I get you want to tackle something big, and do something meaningful, and I know you have the potential for it, and, hell, you’ll be amazing, but… But. You know, the world is a fucked up place, and we all have to do our part to make it better and to save it and - right now, you are doing a whole lot for me. I - maybe that’s stupid, but”- “No, go on”; Kyungsoo encouraged him, moving closer, and Chanyeol made room for him so he could cuddle up against him. 

“You make the world a whole lot better. At least for me. And… you know, maybe that’s a good place to start?”

For a moment Kyungsoo’s face was blank, and Chanyeol felt his heart make an anxious little flip. 

Maybe that had been sappy, maybe he had - “Yes”; Kyungsoo said, voice quiet as he looked up at him, his fingers wrapping around Chanyeols. 

“Yes, that’s a damn good place to start.”


	2. Arrangements

****

When the alarm rang Kyungsoo had been awake for a few minutes already, but he hadn’t dared to move, scared he would wake up Chanyeol.

The other one had had a stressful week - a few papers due that he had of course procrastinated on until the last minute, while still attending football training five times a week and giving it his everything. 

But now, his giant muscular tattooed boyfriend who was always in motion, always laughing his booming laugh or talking was silent, his face peaceful and so much softer in his sleep. 

When the shrill noise rang through the room he made an unhappy noise, still half asleep and wrapped himself even tighter around Kyungsoo who suddenly felt like had been reduced to a giant plushie. 

“Chanyeol”, he said, not even trying to hide his love-struck smile.

The other one just groaned, hiding his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Make i’stop”, he murmured, still half asleep and voice hoarse. 

“Kay, I will. Let go off me so I can reach my phone.”   
Silence for a moment. Then. “Noooo”, Chanyeol whined, pulling Kyungsoo even closer.

Kyungsoo gasped, a little scared Chanyeol’s iron grip would squish him to death. 

“Hey, Mr. Sport Star, I still need my lungs”; he pressed out, and after a moment Chanyeol’s grip softened, and he pet Chanyeol’s unruly hair a bit. 

Good boy, he thought and was glad Chanyeol couldn’t see him grin. 

“Sorry, the other one murmured then, rolling on his back and pulling Kyungsoo with him, so that he was on top of him now. 

Okay, nice. He could breathe again. Very nice. 

“C’mon, we need to get up. Myeon and Sehunie wanted us to come over for brunch, remember?”

“Don’need brunch. Just need you”, Chanyeol sighed happily and kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek, his light stubble a bit itchy and- “Gross. I’m not making out with you know. Go brush your teeth, dumbo”, Kyungsoo said, more amused than anything, as he pulled a little on Chanyeol’s ear. 

Again he tried to get out of Chanyeol’s grip, when the alarm on his phone suddenly stopped, and for a moment they both just enjoyed the silence, the fact they had time for more than a quick lunch date or a quickie before Kyungsoo had to get to work and Chanyeol to gym. 

“We really could cancel, you know? I’m sure they’d understand.”

“Course they would. But Hunnie would never let us hear the end of it”, Kyungsoo said, as he used his index finger to follow the lines of Chanyeol’s face. 

His cute pink lips that felt a bit dry now and moved against his finger as he spoke again. 

“Don’t care.”

“Yes you do”, Kyungsoo said, a bit amused as he followed the bridge of Chanyeol’s nose upwards to his eyebrows. 

His long eyelashes fluttered a bit, but he still kept his eyes pressed close. 

“He would tease you endlessly about that time you cancelled on him because you rather stayed in bed to fuck your cute boyfriend.”

“...did you just call yourself cute?”, Chanyeol asked, a bit sassy.

“What, you disagreeing?”

“Nah”, Chanyeol said. “I have the cutest boyfriend. Cutest in the world.”

“Hm, that’s what I thought. Anyways, and then the team would hear about it, and once Baekhyun and JD know” - “okay, okay, I got it. So… no fucking my cute boyfriend?”, Chanyeol asked and pouted a bit. 

Kyungsoo pressed his finger against his lips again and grinned, casually offering;

“I mean, I could suck you off.”

That was apparently all it needed for Chanyeol to open his eyes, who now seemed very wide awake. 

“Can I finger you in the shower afterwards?”

“Sure”, Kyungsoo said and shrugged casually, like those words hadn’t just sent fire down his spine. 

“Cool”, Chanyeol said with a grin. 

“Cool”, Kyungsoo agreed.  

After a moment of silence Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows. 

“So,you know, my dick isn’t gonna suck itself” - he yelped when Kyungsoo pinched his nipple through his shirt before bursting into giggles. 

“Brat”, Kyungsoo muttered shaking his head and pressing a kiss against Chanyeol’s lips before he moved down his boyfriend’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm always happy for feedback, your thoughts, just chatting or requests ~ you can also find me on twitter under the ID @yerin_xo


	3. Forevermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song 'Forevermore' by The Maine, aka one of the best groups outside of K-Pop. Was feeling a bit less peachy and a bit more deep today but I tried to keep this one positive as well.  
> As usually, you can reach me on twitter @yerin_xo or just drop me a comment here. Lots of love xx

Chanyeol was laughing so hard that his sides hurt as he fell on the shitty cheap sofa in Baekhyun’s apartment. He felt Kyungsoo’s fingers dance over the sliver on skin between his college jacket and his hair and instinctively he moved his arm aside, making space for his boyfriend who fitted himself against his side. 

And just like their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together, Soo’s head tucked beneath his chin, the other’s arm thrown over his midriff and their legs tangled up with each other in seconds,  _ just like that we also fit together _ , Chanyeol thought. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Soo’s warmth against him and smiled a little. 

“Hey, idiot, you can’t sleep yet!”, Baekhyun’s loud voice sounded through the room as the rest of them pooled in from the kitchen area. 

There was Jongdae, Baek’s new flatmate - just flatmate, Baekhyun claimed - Junmyeon and Sehun, who technically should be the It-kids, with Junmyeon being absolutely loaded and Sehun making most male models look like prepubescent school boys. 

Not that either of them had ever cared about any of that. As long as Chanyeol knew them they only cared about each other, really, and Chanyeol had always wondered how that could be enough. Junmyeon could go abroad to intern at his dad’s company, or attend an elite college - but he prefered this shitty small town with the mediocre college.

‘Because that is where Sehun is’, he had said once and smiled through the cafe to where Sehun had just come on. 

_ What an idiot _ , Chanyeol had thought back then. He would have given anything for the opportunities the other one was readily throwing away. 

Yes, he thought, Jun was an idiot, and yet he had always been envious of how content, how happy him and Sehun seemed, revelling in each others company.

That was, before Baek had told him the rest of the story - Jun’s parents had kind of shunned him, thinking depriving their spoiled son of opportunities would make him drop his new crush, date some pretty girl from their posh country club instead. 

‘They don’t talk’, Baek had explained lowly. ‘And the fact Jun wants to go into musical theater rather than take over daddy’s company doesn’t really help’, he had sighed as he had rubbed his neck. 

‘You know, I think they underestimate him. After all, he… he has signed up to dealing with all of this’, he had added, referring to the nervous breakdown Sehun was having in Jun’s arms at the other end of the room. 

Because, in the end, the two of them were a whole lot less perfect than they had seemed before he properly knew them. 

Chanyeol hadn’t really had to deal with any of that before, had thought some people were just dramatic and fucked up, but now he knew the name of what felt like every anxiety medication Sehun had to take, along sides such words as panic attack, trigger and social anxiety. 

Chanyeol blinked, as Kyungsoo pressed a cold can of beer against his cheek, then he smiled at the other one who was giving him a questioning look.

“I love you”, he whispered, and Kyungsoo’s grip around his midriff grew a bit tighter in lieu of an answer.

He himself had had his own package to carry - smoking too much pot, sleeping around and letting his grades slip, feeling invincible as the new star of the football team - but, that had all been before he had met Kyungsoo. 

In the end, Chanyeol mused, always grumpy, always donned-in-black Kyungsoo was probably the least fucked up among their ragtag group of friends. 

They were all fucked up, somehow, in their own ways, and somehow Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Because somehow, in this cheap apartment with the fucked up furniture and run down  _ everything _ he the happiest he had ever been. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun were bickering about something at his side, while Jun was murmuring to Sehun, who had wrapped his arms around him from behind as he turned on the old vinyl player on the shelf. 

“That’s not- guys, back me up on this; Batman could totally beat Captain America’s ass!”, Baehyun said, turning aroudn so fast he kind of feel against Chanyeol’s other side, somehow managing to spill a bit of his beer over Kyungsoo, who kicked at him in return. 

“Don’t acre, but I will kick your ass if you are not careful.”   
“Oh, Soo could totally beat Baek’s ass”, Sehun said with a small smile, as some old-school punk rock began to play from the speakers. 

“Yeah, I never said he couldn’t. You know, I’m more the Nick Fury type, I’m smarter than you all so I let you peasants do the work”, Baekhyun said and shrugged, grinning around his beer can, while Jongdae protested loudly. 

“You okay?”, Kyungsoo whispered, letting his fingers slide through Chanyeol’s hair. 

“Yes”, Chanyeol said, smiling as he realized it was one of those times where his answer to this question was the truth. 

“Yes, I am.” 

Kyungsoo pecked him on the cheek, smiling at him brightly before turning around and teaming up with Jongdae to tease Baekhyun. 


	4. Match Made In Heaven

Kyungsoo loved Chanyeol. Loved him with all his heart. And he would continue to love him, until the end of time, if Chanyeol would let him do so - because, well, yes, somehow it still baffled Kyungsoo the other one liked him. Well, not only liked him. For some obscure reason his stupidly perfect, perfectly stupid boyfriend seemed to love him back just as much. 

So, yes, with their perfect little romance seeming like the quick highlight reel of a melodrama - before a car crash or dark family secrets tore the star-crossed lovers apart and putting their love on trial - Kyungsoo was fully prepared to fight destiny, sickness and any potential long lost evil twins to stick by Chanyeol’s side. 

However, there was one thing, one thing that made Kyungsoo wonder if there hadn’t been a major fuck up along the way. 

If there was a soulmate.... if there was such a thing - yes, that guy, with the annoying laughter, huge ears and billion-watt-smile was his. But maybe, in the soulmate-assigning department in heaven some annoyed overworked angel who was running low on angel-coffee had overread a very distinct, vital information about Chanyeol. 

How in the hell was it possible his boyfriend was the football star of the school when Kyungsoo absolutely dreaded all kinds of sports, especially those involving balls (except, one, that being - well, y’know), and amongst that plethora of ways to move a human body to torture its inhabitant he did despise no other as much as he despised football. 

The day he had graduated from high school Kyungsoo had sworn to himself he would never set foot into any sporting facility again. Okay, maybe that decision had wavered a bit the first time he had seen Chanyeol shirtless. 

While his boyfriend looked like he was built to put Abercrombie models to shame, Kyungsoo was… well. He wasn’t unhappy with his body. Honestly, he had never given it much thought. That is, until he had seen Chanyeol shirtless, who looked like a marble statue some ancient greek dude with a very questionable sexuality had carved to install humility in all living men. 

But no, for some absolutely unfathomable reason that very first time they had seen each other shirtless Chanyeol’s eyes had lit up like liquid gold and honey as he had cupped Kyungsoo’s face and kissed him absolutely breathless. And while Chanyeol had never really said it, he made it quite clear that Kyungsoo was absolutely perfect in his eyes. 

Somehow, while to Kyungsoo shirtless Chanyeol was not only the 8th, but the only wonder of the world, Chanyeol seemed to think of him in the same way. 

Yes, admittedly, once in a while the thought popped up in his head that maybe looks-wise, fitness-wise Chanyeol was playing in another league, and that maybe he should do sports, or, well, not wear the same 4 black sweatshirts he had owned for years now all the time, or just… be a bit less Kyungsoo-ish.

But luckily Chanyeol loved him just as he was, and so he had been spared the fate of actually doing sports to fix the errors of some heavenly soulmate-assigning office angel. 

However, there was one thing he wasn’t spared from: Watching his boyfriend play. Not only that, but as Chanyeol’s ‘significant other’ he had to sit front row and wear one of his jerseys, next to the Chanyeol’s teamnmates ‘significant others’. 

Those being, obviously, exclusively drop-dead gorgeous ladies. And there was nothing more awkward, still, than him showing up to their ‘warm-ups’, meaning they would draw blue and silver stripes onto each others faces, drink fizzy alcoholic drinks and probe cheering routines. 

To his horror, Kyungsoo had seen himself unable to decline, causing his stupid boyfriend to grin from ear to ear when he saw him that very first time. 

Kyungsoo was still glad he somehow had managed to forgo the pompons. ‘This is stupid’, Kyungsoo had groaned, feeling himself blush as a widely grinning Chanyeol had cupped his face and kissed his nose. 

‘Thank you. Really. I know this isn’t easy for you, but… I am so glad you are here with me’, he had whispered then, and Kyungsoo, for some stupid reason, had felt his throat grow tight. 

‘Just… go and win this thing’, he had grumbled, and Chanyeol had pulled him into a tight hug before running out onto the field.  

In the end Chanyeol’s team mates and their girlfriends were a lot less bigoted than he would have thought. And somehow, after he had kissed a sweaty sexy Chanyeol after that first match, his voice coarse from all the cheering he had done, they had accepted him as one of their own. 

And so it happened, that grumpy, always black-wearing, stoic Kyungsoo found himself amidst those chattering, glowing ladies, and as Sheryl fixed his blue and silver makeup and Julie poured him another glass of that overly sweet fruity drink he thought that maybe, maybe this wasn’t such a huge sacrifice after all. Not, that he would ever admit that aloud to anyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, tag urself, are you a Chanyeol or a Kyungsoo? Or, idk, message me here or on twitter @yerin_xo, I am always happy to talk <3


	5. Missing You

Kyungsoo liked cooking. And, without bragging, he was comfortable to say he was fairly good at it. So, when Jongdae, Baekhyun’s new flatmate and definitely-not-crush has mentioned that the bookshop-slash-restaurant-slash-coffeeshop he was working at was looking for a new cook, naturally, all his self-proclaimed friends had pestered him to apply for the job. 

And, in the end Kyungsoo was extremely thankful to them for doing so. The coffee shop was located in a fairly quiet street near the town center, on the ground floor of an old pharmacy, which meant they used some of the freaky old glass bottles as decorations, and who didn’t like to see an old morphine bottle reused as a flower vase?

The whole interior was made from dark wood, and some of the floorboards creaked beneath one’s feet, colored light falling through the stained-glass windows and dust dancing in the rays of light. The whole shop seemed like it had fallen out of time, or like it had come from a crazy second dimension, where maybe magic existed and student loans and grades were the least of one’s problems. Naturally, it was a hot spot among students. 

And while the kitchen in the back was outdated and a bit worn down, Kyungsoo still loved his little realm, and how free he was to choose once the owner had seen that he knew his business when it came to cooking. 

It was still early in the afternoon, and like usually around this time things were fairly quiet and boring. So Kyungsoo was busy writing down his favourite recipes in an old, leatherbound notebook he had bought in here, when suddenly there was an overly loud voice booming over from the front room. 

“Hey there. I heard you have the best kimchi spaghetti in town. Is your cute chef also on the menu?”   
Kyungsoo hastily jumped up and went over to the counter.

“Uhm, I’m not sure…”, his female coworker, Kelly said, a bit perplexed, and Kyungsoo tried to hide his grin. 

“Don’t worry about him. Hey, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up, when he saw him. 

“Hey boyfriend! And a bit louder, so that really everybody in the goddamn room turned to them; “He’s my boyfriend! Can you believe that?” 

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks go red, hoping nobody would take offense in Chanyeol being...well, Chanyeol being Chanyeol. 

“He can cook and act and write and oh my god, you guys need to hear him sing” - “Alright, that’s enough”, Kyungsoo said, his voice a bit squeaky and his face flaming red, as he grabbed his boyfriend’s sleeve and dragged him back towards the kitchen. 

“Kimchi spaghetti! Try the kimchi spaghetti, they are awesome!”, Chanyeol called over his shoulder, before Kyungsoo grabbed his ear, knowing full well that would shut him up,.

“Ouch, ouch, ahhh, you” - Kyungsoo let go and crossed his arms. 

Chanyeol rubbed his ear and grimaced. “Hello Chanyeol, I’m glad to see you too”, he said, trying to mimik Kyungsoo’s slightly deeper voice, and Kyungsoo pressed his lips shut, trying to look angry. 

He loved Chanyeol, he really did, but sometimes he needed to give the other one the puppy treatment - act stern and angry for a hot minute to let him know something was off-limits. 

“I work here”, he hissed. “You cannot just show up, and… that was embarrassing! What if somebody complains to the owner” - “Then they are homophobic assholes and they won’t want to have them here, anyways.”

“Chanyeol!”

The other one flinched a bit, sheepishly rubbing his head. 

“Right… sorry. It won’t happen again. I just… I missed you”, he said, looking down at his feet, before he glanced up at Kyungsoo, a slight pout on his face. 

Sadly, Kyungsoo was not the only one who was good at the puppy treatment, and when CHanyeol did this Kyungsoo would have forgiven him everything. 

“I… I missed you, too”, he admitted with a sigh, only struggling a little, as Chanyeol pulled him into one of his bone-crushing hugs. 

“Doesn’t mean I will forgive you, though, if you break one of my rips”, he gasped, and Chanyeol loosened his tight hug a bit, taking a step back so he could look down at the other one. 

“How was home?”, Kyungsoo asked, his hands still on Chanyeol’s hips. 

“Amazing! My ma says hi and that she misses you a lot, and my nephew is so cute. Yoora says he inherited my ears”, Chanyeol said and rolled his eyes. 

“Sounds cute. Did you take pictures?”

“Lots of it. I’ll show you later. And here?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Nothing new. Just… you know. Work, studying”, he shrugged, wondering once again how hyperactive Chanyeol hadn’t gotten bored of him yet. 

“I’m...trying a new recipe”, he added, and Chanyeol’s face visibly brightened. 

“Cool! Can I taste it?”

“I… first need to cook it”, Kyungsoo said with a smile, getting up on his tiptoes to kiss the new pout away from Chanyeol’s lips. 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him a bit tighter and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He was the best kisser Kyungsoo knew - not, that he had kissed a lot of people. But Chanyeol still stole his breath away every single time. 

He made a happy little noise, somewhere between a sigh and a moan, before he suddenly remembered where they were. 

“I’m working!”, he said sharply and stepped back, hoping he didn’t look as wrecked as Chanyeol did with his reddened lips and mussed hair. 

“I know”, Chanyeol whined, “I just…  _ really _ missed you.”

Kyungsoo sighed, because, well, yes, of course he had missed his boyfriend too - their lazy makeout sessions, cuddling on the sofa and their usual shower on Saturday morning that was more about them being dirty than getting clean. 

“I swear, we can… we can do whatever you want. Tonight. After work”, he said sternly, and Chanyeol nodded, looking a bit disappointed, but, well - life wasn’t all about fun. 

“Mind if I stay here? I promise, I won’t be in the way, I just… want to spend time with you.”

This would most likely end in chaos - something along the lines of broken plates or a kitchen fire or something, but who was Kyungsoo to decline such an honest request from the prettiest boy in the world. 

“Of course you can. Just… sit over there, and try not to break anything”, he said and looked over to the old clock on the wall, realizing he had wasted way too much time. 

Chanyeol tapped over to the chair by the little table, while Kyungsoo put out some vegetables and got ready to cut them. 

“I might even be helpful. You know, I could get some stuff off the top shelves for you”, Chanyeol said, hastily dimming his bright grin when Kyungsoo turned around, the huge kitchen knife in hand. 

“Right, sorry. I’ll be as quiet as a mouse.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys <3 let me know if you liked it! any nice comments & constructive criticism really mean the world to me. as usually, you can also follow me or contact me on twitter @yerin_xo. I usually tweet there everytime I post something new, so follow me if you don't want to miss any of my new fics <3  
> love you all^^


	6. Starry Night Or: Summer isn’t the only thing that’s hot in here

“Chanyeol?” Chanyeol stirred a bit, surprised Kyungsoo was even still awake. 

“Yes?”, he whispered as he opened up, looking into the seemingly endless night sky above them. 

They were back at Jongdae’s place for a week, since his parents were out of town and he had invited them all, since they had hardly seen each other over the summer break so far. 

They had talked a lot, played video games, just lazed around in the summer sun and gotten drunk one or twice. 

Tomorrow, Kyungsoo would go back to the city because he had to work, and Chanyeol would go and visit his family. So, for that very last night they had decided to use the mild weather and to sleep outside, drinking and laughing and talking until they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore. 

Now, there was already the faintest glimmer of morning along the horizon, and with all the booze and fatigue Chanyeol had a hard time to think straight. But, for his Kyungsoo he would try, of course. 

“I thought you were asleep already”, Chanyeol whispered, hoping he wouldn’t wake the others. 

Sehun was curled around Junmyeon like a enormously long-limbed backpack, while Jongdae and Baekhyun were just a mass of limbs, hard to tell where one started and the other began. 

Kyungsoo raised his head from Chanyeol’s chest, and even in the darkness his huge eyes were visible. 

“Sorry, I just… Do… do you ever wonder what comes after this?”   
“You mean, after death? Babe, I think I’m a bit too exhausted for this type of conversation. shit, I think you are, too.”

Kyungsoo snorted, obviously amused, and buried his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. 

When he spoke again, his breath tickled warmly against Chanyeol’s skin. 

“No, I meant, after graduation.”

“Oh.”

Chanyeol sighed. 

“Yes. Yes, of course I think about that, even though I don’t want to…”   
He was silent for a moment, trying to sort out his thoughts, and Kyungsoo waited patiently. 

“You know, even if this whole sport thing works out… I can’t do it forever, I know that. I am pretty good, but I’d have to improve massively if I would want to go professional. I don’t know, maybe I could, but… I wouldn’t have time for anything else. And, even if I manage to do that… with 35 I’d be done with it, basically unemployed. And, trust me. I love kids, but I don’t want to become some formerly-somewhat-famous coach for some annoying brats. So… I guess I should do internships or something, or figure out what I want to do. I mean… okay, maybe I have figured it out already.”

“Music?”, Kyungsoo asked, and Chanyeol had to smile. 

“Yeah. I mean, that’s probably an even worse career path than sports, but… but I don’t know, everything else seems quite useless to me in comparison.”

Next to them, Jongdae stirred in his sleep, murmuring something as he pulled a silently snoring Baekhyun closer to his chest, and both of them fell silent for a moment, not wanting to wake their friends. 

After a few breaths of silence Kyungsoo answered. 

“A writer and a musician. We will top the record for couple with the worst credit score in history.”

Chanyeol made an amused noise. 

“Maybe you should leave me and become somebody’s trophy-husband.” Warmth against his neck as Kyungsoo silently laughed. 

“Maybe you should make me your trophy-husband.”

“Maybe I’m trying?”, Chanyeol said with a grin.

Kyungsoo raised his head again so he could press a kiss to his lips. 

“Maybe it’s working”, he said then, sounding just as playful as Chanyeol. 

“If I had money I’d spoil you rotten”, Chanyeol sighed, the last word drowning in a yawn. 

Kyungsoo used his distraction to poke his side. 

“Well, get on it then, slave”, he commanded. 

“Kinky”, Chanyeol commented, earning himself yet another poke to his side. 

A few moments of silence, then. “God, are we fucked. We will never make any money, probably.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Well, you are pretty brilliant, you’ll find something to do with that giant brain and endless talents of yours. And… for all it’s worth, we don’t have shit now, either. And this is basically the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Yeah?”, Kyungsoo asked his cool fingers dipping into the dent over Chanyeol’s collarbones as he pushed himself up a bit. 

“Yes”, Chanyeol said, shuddering a bit, as Kyungsoo spread his cold fingers beneath his shirt. 

“But, my train is leaving in a few hours and I really need to sleep.”

“Alright. Good night”, 

“Night”, he murmured against Kyungsoo’s lips as the other kissed him, before cuddling into his chest again. 

He sighed, hoping he’d fall asleep- 

“Chanyeol?”

“Oh, fucks sake. What do you want now, demon?”, he asked, pressing his eyes shut. 

“You know we haven’t fucked at all in the one week we were here.”

“I’m aware. Painfully so. And don’t mention it while we are sleeping next to 4 other people.”   
“I’m just. You know… everybody else is asleep and out of the house, and I’m pretty sure Jongdae’s room has a lock and a key, so…”

Chanyeol silently counted from 10 down to one, hoping he could will down his lust, but now that Kyungsoo had put the image in his head, and with the other one pressed against him so closely. 

“You know, you could have mentioned that two hours ago already?”

“Two hours ago I wasn’t horny, though. So… is that a yes?”

“‘course it is. Boner provider for life, remember?”

Kyungsoo fingers snuck down his body and below the elastic of his boxershorts, sending yet another shiver down Chanyeol’s back. 

“Let’s go then”, Kyungsoo hummed,suddenly pulling back, and Chanyeol hastily followed him as he jumped of the trampoline and went over to the house. 

“I won’t get any sleep tonight, will I?”, he asked as Kyungsoo pulled him into Jongdae’s room. 

“No, no you won’t”, Kyungsoo decided, shoved him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. 

“Good”, Chanyeol said, and helped Kyungsoo to take his shirt off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey girls, let me know how you liked it!  
> I decided since it's 6 days already and I'm still going strong, I'll just see how long I can keep it up to write one of these per day.  
> If you want to, you can follow me on twitter @yerin_xo, I usually update there whenever I post something new. <3


	7. Friends

“Hey guys”, Chanyeol said as he dropped on the old couch in the cheap study cafe that was becoming something like their daily place to meet up.

“Hey Yeol”, Jongdae said and waved from the opposite couch. “I’d get up to greet you properly, but I’m a bit preoccupied right now.”

“Yeah, I can see that”, Chanyeol said, grinning at Baekhyun who had sprawled out over the couch and inevitably Jongdae’s lap as well. He was pretending to read, but he was probably just enjoying the way Jongdae patted his hair. 

“Where’s Kyungsoo?”, Sehun asked, from the armchair he was sitting on, chin tucked over Junmyeon’s shoulder, who was sitting in his lap. 

“Getting drinks. He wanted to see you guys. I just wanted to go home and spent some quality time with my boyfriend rather than with you losers.”

“Weren’t you together for a whole week now?”, Baekhyun asked, flopping over, and immediately Jongdae started to tickle his sides, making the other one bat away his hands as he broke out into complaints. 

“Yes. But being the innocent little doll he is, he refused to do as much as kiss me in front of my parents”, Chanyeol said and grimaced. 

That was when Kyungsoo showed up and placed their drinks on the table. The dropped on the sofa, and Chanyeol just couldn’t resist to wrap an arm around his midriff. 

“I think that’s...kinda respectful. They probably don’t want to see that, anyways”, Junmyeon suggested, trying to smooth things out like he always did. 

“Thank you, hyung”, Kyungsoo said before he looked up at him. “Look, Myeonie gets it immediately.”

“Okay, I mean, I get that part, but… we haven’t had sex in… 8 days now.”

“Oh no, sounds awful, I wonder what that is like”, Baekhyun said, putting so much sarcasm into his voice that even Kyungsoo cracked a grin. 

“Listen, take it from somebody who is forever single: From all I have heard and seen - against my will, just to make that clear - Chanyeol has some awesome dick to serve and you’re no innocent virgin, either. So...what the fuck, Soo?”

Chanyeol could feel his ears turn a bit red, because, well, he had brought it up, but maybe it was time to change the topic. Luckily, that is when Jongdae jumped in. 

“Baekhyun, people ask me if you are single or for your phone number all the time. I just don’t get why you always complain about being lonely and stuff, but then you never try to get with anybody… I don’t get it, honestly. I mean, you don’t have to marry them, you can just...you know, fool around a bit.”

“Just make sure to use protection”, Junmyeon threw in absentmindedly, mostly focus on fork-feeding Sehun who still had his head on his shoulder a piece of cake. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he watched them, the corner of his mouth twitching when the piece fell of the fork. 

“I know how sexs works, hyung, don’t worry. But… meaningless sex isn’t really my thing.”

“I wonder what your thing is, then”, Jongdae said as he frowned a bit, looking a bit worried.

“Yeah, I wonder”, Baekhyun said, grimacing, and Chanyeol didn’t know if his friend was closer to laughing or crying. Baekhyun was basically starring holes into Jongdae with loving gazes, but the other one was still oblivious as hell. Everything would be so much easier if Baekhyun would just man up and confess, but… Chanyeol kind of understood him. Kind of. After all, they were roommates, and if Jongdae rejected him things would get awkward. Really awkward. And, Chanyeol wasn’t ready for that to happen yet. By now Jongdae, the newest addition to their group, felt like family, too, and even for him it would hurt like hell to loose him. 

Kyungsoo interlaced his fingers with his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, giving him a questioning look. 

Chanyeol smiled and leaned closer, lips brushing against Kyungsoo’s ear. 

“Seriously, I don’t think I can sit by and watch this silently much longer. If they don’t” - “Hey, asshat, I get you are horny, but please don’t dirty-talk your boyfriend in front of us”, Baekhyun said, and for a moment Chanyeol considered to throw a pillow at him, but that would mean he’d loose the comfy armrest and he wasn’t quite ready for that. 

“I wasn’t” - “Honestly, Chanyeol, you shouldn’t do that”, Junmyeon said in his best mum-voice and Chanyeol heaved a sigh. 

“But what I don’t get is… don’t you, like...had a room together? You’re not telling me you managed to fend horny Chanyeol off for a whole week?”, Jongdae asked, sounding honestly impressed. 

“You guys make it sound like I am some sort of wild animal” - “Puppy in the streets, tiger in the sheets”, Baekhyun said with a grin, causing Jongdae to bellow out a laugh. Which, in return, caused Baekhyun to smile triumphantly and a bit lovingly up at the other. Honestly, those two were the worst, Chanyeol thought, wondering if that was what Baekhyun had had to sit through while he and Kyungsoo weren’t dating yet. 

“Actually, I think I trained him quite well. If I tell him to fuck off and that he isn’t getting any, he leaves me alone”, Kyungsoo said and patted his knee. 

“I’m not a dog”, Chanyeol said and frowned, trying to look like he was mad.

“And yet you are my good boy”, Kyungsoo said with a grin as he turned a bit so he could kiss Chanyeol, to the sound of Junmyeon’s ‘Ahwww’ and Baekhyun pretending he had to throw up in the background. 

“But seriously; Usually it’s this guy here who breaks down first. Don’t let his adorable little face fool you”, Chanyeol said, pocking Kyungsoo in his cute round little cheek. 

Kyungsoo ignored his words as he pulled out his phone, so Chanyeol decided to gear up a little. 

“It was his idea we snuck back into the house last summer, after all.”

“Last…while we were at my place? What the fuck, guys?”, Jongdae whined, while Baekhyun and Sehun broke out into laughter. 

“You… you had sex at the place of JD’s parents?”, Sehun asked, looking absolutely filled with glee. 

Kyungsoo rubbed his neck and pretended to still be busy, but Chanyeol could see his grin. 

“Well yeah, Even though, to be more exact, we had sex in his bed”, Chanyeol said, fighting his laughter to keep his voice casual, even though that was hard with the absolute horror on Jongdae’s face. 

The other’s were still laughing, when a pillow hit Chanyeol square in the face. “What the- it was Kyungsoo’s idea!”

“Huh, and you were just the victim. Fuck off, Yeol, my ma kept pestering me the whole week! ...oh my god, it all makes sense now… That’s the reasons she wouldn’t shut up about Baekhyun and why she asks about him all the time!”

Jongdae’s eyes had gotten big and he looked honestly stressed. 

Baekhyun, on the other side seemed a bit startled and hurt. “Why… does the idea of dating me upset you that much?”

Jongdae absentmindedly patted his head again. “It’s more the fact that my ma thinks we fucked in my childhood bedroom.”

Baekhyun wanted to add something, but luckily Kyungsoo decided to rush in.

“But guys, come on. You understand that, don’t you? I mean, I wanted to make a good impression. The last thing I needed was his parents to notice we were having sex under their roof.”

Chanyeol decided to play along, for one because it was fun, but also so Baekhyun, who still looked a bit upset could rule himself in. 

“What, and them thinking you are depriving their dearest beloved offspring off corporal love is any better?”

“Corporal- oh my god you guys are the worst”, Sehun murmured and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

Kyungsoo snorted, lightly dragging his fingernails over the back of Chanyeol’s muscular arm.

“Right. You are withering away as we speak”, he said dramatically and rolled his eyes, before opening his mouth in a massive yawn. 

“Guys, I’m super tired. I think I’ll go back to the apartment. Babe...wanna come with me?”, he asked as he got up and stretched, his shirt riding up a bit so a sliver of his pale skin was exposed. 

Chanyeol looked up at him a bit wary, eyes darting down the other’s body.

“...What for?”

“So that I can suck whatever brain cells are left inside your head out through your” - “Okay, have fun you two, we’ll see you tomorrow”, Junmyeon said hastily, trying to press his hands to Sehun’s ear, like the two of them weren’t doing the same exact thing on regular occasions. 

“Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow. If I survive that sex demon”, Chanyeol said and pretended to shudder. 

“Ahw, come on, you love me and you know it”, Kyungsoo cooed and grabbed one of Chanyeol’s arms with both of his hands to pull the other along.

“Bye guys! Have fun studying”, Chanyeol called and waved, grinning and ignoring the not-so-child-friendly words their friends were calling after them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As usually, this isn'tr proofread, so please forgive me any and all mistakes I have made. I hope the banter in this isn't too wildt, they all love each other very much, and that's jsut their particular way of showing it- annoying the fuck out of each other. Apart form that, I'm always so,so happy about comments, or you can just follow me or contact me on twitter under @yerin_xo  
> Furthermore, I am going on a roadtrip to Belgium tomrrow (which is, like, a few hundred kilometres. yay!) to meet some of m EXO friends, so Idk if i can update otmorrow. If i can't I'll make sure to upload two the day after that, I promise.


	8. Heaven Is Wherever You Are

“You know how I said that time I was lost in the Rocky Mountains and my phone broke and I almost died was the worst day of my life?”, Kyungsoo asked. 

Chanyeol just gave a grunt, that sort of ‘I son’t know how to use words also I am trying to suffocate with a pillow but yes I am listening’- reply. 

Hé was face down on their couch right now, feet sticking over the armrest, because, well, the human reincarnation of chaos had spilled ice cream over one of their cushions. 

Luckily, chaos, better known as his niece, and her little brother ‘you think you know what loud is? I will show you LOUD’ had passed out on their bed, damning a tired Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to collapse somewhere else and take care of the aftermath of the child-shaped hurricane that had messed up their apartment. 

“They are lucky they are so fucking cute”, Kyungsoo grumbled and then suddenly broke out into swears that even made Chanyeol blush a bit. 

“Soo!”, he hissed. “There are kids here!”

Kyungsoo snapped his mouth shut, his eyes growing big, and both of them stared at each other, holding their breath as they listened for any sort of noise from their bedroom. 

Then, Chanyeol heaved a sigh of relief. “If they go back to my sister armed with a new array of swear words she will kill me”, he said, collapsing back onto the sofa, leaning his head over the headrest so he could blink up at his boyfriend.

Even heads up, with sticky fingerprints and what probably was baby snot on his black hoodie, his hair and absolute mess, Kyungsoo looked absolutely gorgeous, he thought, grinning when Kyungsoo chucked a piece of lego across the room. 

“C’mere”, Chanyeol said and extended his arms towards him, and Kyungsoo came over, leaning down to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips.

When he wanted to pull back, he grabbed the front of Kyungsoo’s hoodie and dragged him back down. 

“Not so fast, mister spider man”, he said, pressing another kiss to Kyungsoo’s plush lips. 

“Thank you for helping me today. Seriously. I don’t know how I would have managed to do this without you.”   
Kyungsoo affectionately rubbed his nose against his, dropping both of his lower arms on Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

“I’m not sure whatever we did today could be called ‘managing this’. Seriously. Kids are the fucking worst.”

Chanyeol smiled and hummed, a bit amused by the dark frown on the other’s face.

“What?”, Kyungsoo asked as he stared down at him, drawing his eyebrows together.

“Nothing. Just… that’s not what it looked like when baby Yoojung was feeding you with grapes and you played princess-tea party with her.”

Kyungsoo grimaced. 

“That was, before she stripped down the cute act and turned into the devil himself.”

“They were just tired and hungry”, Chanyeol said, petting Kyungsoo’s hair, who had dropped his head on one of his arms now. 

“You know, you can get pretty hangry too, once in a while.”

“Yes, but I don’t try to bite other people then”, Kyungsoo said.

“No, but you also aren’t two. You are a bit better at articulating your needs.”

“That’s true. On that note; Once your sister picks them up later, we get take out food, stay in the bathtub for an hour and then sleep. 

“Yes, my princess”; Chanyeol grinned and stretched back so he could wrap his arms around Kyungsoo. 

It was an awkward position, but right now he just needed some quality cuddles and alone time his man, okay? 

“Should we make sure they are okay?”; Kyungsoo asked after a few breaths of silence.

Chanyeol hesitated, putting off the inevitable answer for a few more seconds. 

“Sure”, he said then and let to as Kyungsoo began to stir.

When he got up and got a proper look at his boyfriend, he realized the other one looked even more wrecked than earlier. 

“If I wouldn’t know better I’d guess from your hairstyle that you had a pretty wild night”, he said with a grin and now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to answer with an indistinguishable grumbe, before they tiptoed through the short hallway to their bedroom door. 

When they looked inside, his niece had her arms wrapped around her younger brother, and both of them were sleeping peacefully. 

They both watched them for a moment, then Kyungsoo soundlessly closed the door and turned around so that he could look up at Chanyeol. 

“Fuck”, Kyungsoo said. “They are so fucking cute.”

Not the words Chanyeol would have chosen, but he couldn’t help to agree.

“Let’s clean up the mess in the kitchen first?”, he asked and Kyungsoo nodded, trodding after him back into their open kitchen-slash living room thing. 

Like always when he came in here, so maybe for the 3000-ish time by a humble guess Chanyeol told himself he had to look up if there was a word for that. 

“Do you want kids later?”, he asked then as he picked up the toys strewn all over the room. 

Kyungsoo was whiping down the counter. 

“Not really. I hate all kinds of loud and messy thing, so it’s not really a match.”   
Chanyeol snorted. 

“Do Kyungsoo, that is a lie, if I ever have heard one!”

“What do you mean?”, Kyungsoo seemed honestly confused as he stopped to look down on him. 

“You hate loud and messy things?”, Chanyeol repeated. 

“Glad those big ears are actually good for something”, Kyungsoo said with a wink and a cheeky grin, that kind of made Chanyeol want to tackle him against the kitchen counter and kiss him breathless. 

“I repeat, loud and messy things”, Chanyeol said. 

Kyungsoo made a ‘yeah duh that’s what I just said’ kind of gesture, rolling his eyes. 

“Loud”, Chanyeol repeated slowly and raised a finger to point at himself. “AND messy.”

“Ah”, Kyungsoo grinned.

“Well, I sometimes hate that about you. You are lucky you are also hot and intelligent and funny and charming and” - “Wait, wait, I need to get my phone out to record this”,  Chanyeol said, scrambling to his feet. 

Kyungsoo came around the counter with a smile. 

“Well, all of that means I love you almost as much as I hate you”, Kyungsoo said, grabbing Chanyeol’s wrists to pull him closer. 

Chanyeol was about to reply when Kyungsoo put his hands into his back pockets and squeezed, meaning he stood there for a moment, mouth open, while he put his mind back together. 

“Almost as much, huh?”, he asked, resting his hands on either side of Kyungsoo as he stared into the other’s eyes. 

What again had he done in his past life to deserve him? Probably saved the universe and everybody in it. It was the only possible explanation, really. Because otherwise he was just really plain lucky to call this guy his boyfriend, this guy with the cutest plush lips and round cheeks and expressive eyebrows and beautiful deep brown eyes and perfectly smooth pale skin and - “Chanyeol?”

He blinked. “Yeah?”

“Let’s clean up here so we can pretend those little ones aren’t the devil incarnate when your sister comes over in half an hour?”

“Hm. Good idea. Orrrr… or we just make out for ten minutes and then just throw everything into a corner?”

“Always full of good ideas”, Kyungsoo noted with a warm playful smile, before he forcefully grabbed Chanyeol’s shirt and pulled him down into another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usually, I'm always happy if you guys leave comments or leave me any things you want me to write about. Or, just come talk to me on twitter. I also post there whenever I post something I wrote! twitter: @yerin_xo


	9. Drunken Truth

“And then the thing that we had this afternoon - you know, the thing” - “He is talking about the quiche we ate”, Kyungsoo translated for a very confused Chen. 

“Yes! Yes that kisch thing. With cheese. You know, some people say everything gets better when you add cheese to it, but actually, I don’t think that’s true…”

As Chanyeol continued to elaborate that things like cocktails, clothing and sex did, in fact, deprove in quality if you added cheese, Chen leaned over to Kyungsoo. 

“Should we, you know, take the bottle away from him?”, Chen whispered, while Sehun ducked away just in time to not be decked in the face by a drunk Chanyeol who had wen tin for a very enthusiastic hug. 

Kyungsoo grinned and shrugged. 

“Nah, he brought that onto himself. Besides, I#m sure he can handle a lot more than that. And if I get to tease hungover Chanyeol tomorrow morning that’s just an added benefit on top.”

Chen’s eyes sparkled. 

“The cheese on top, one might say”, Chen’s commented, a sharp grin around his mouth.

Kyungsoo felt the corner of his mouth twitch. 

“Exactly.”

“Darling!” The next moment a pair of warm, strong arms was slung around him from behind and he was almost lifted off the ground, before Chanyeol tilted forward and Chen grabbed his arm, scared he would just keel over and burry the smaller Kyungsoo beneath him. 

“Need you”; Chanyeol hummed happily and Kyungsoo patted his arm around his chest, a gleeful little smile on his lips. 

“You need air, baby. And water.”   
“Oh!”, Chanyeol shot up.

“Water! Remember, last week, when we watched Avatar last airbender and Kyungsoo said he would totally be an earthbender and I told him he could bend me anyway he wants to - wait, I didn’t want to say that. Did I really just say that? Kyungsoo, what did I want to say?”

“You wanted to say you think I would be a waterbender, baby”, Kyungsoo commented patiently, smiling up at his gleefull overexcited overgrown mess of a boyfriend. 

“Chanyeol! Come over here, I need you”, Baekhyun called, and before neither Kyungsoo nor CHen could say a word Chanyeol crossed the room, minorly inconvenienced by the fact he walked into the doorframe, but on the second try he made it through into the kitchen. 

“How the hell do you even know what he wants to say?”, Chen wondered aloud.

Kyungsoo shrugged. 

“According to him, it’s because” - he sighed, trying to suppress a grin - “because we finish each other’s sandwiches.”

Chen snorted. “Yeah, seems about right. He’s still into that movie”, Kyungsoo hummed, wanting to reply, when Chen suddenly went: “Byun Baekhyun, you better are not trying to do what I think you are trying to do. Put the knife, the lemon and the wire down and get away from Chanyeol’s tongue!”

“Sometimes I think instead of dating, I should have just gotten myself a Doberman or a Husky with ADHD or something.”   
Chen glanced at him from the corner of his eye. 

“Me and Baekhyun aren’t dating:”

“Sure”; Kyungsoo said, nodding with the most neutral expression he could manage. 

“Maybe we should put them to bed now?”

“Hm, good idea. Otherwise they will be all grumpy and not eat their vegetables and shit”; Kyungsoo gave back, only half-joking. 

 

“Love you s’much”, Chanyeol said, draping himself over Kyungsoo who patted his head. 

“I know, baby. I love you, too”, Kyungsoo said.

“We’ve been dating for six days, 18 - no, 22, no, 19 days and a few minutes - happy 19th day, baby - and it has been the 19th best days of my life”, Chanyeol, and despite the fact that he was drunk and emotional there was so much sincere happiness in his voice Kyungsoo wanted to cry. 

“You know, there won’t always be good times? We will fight at some point and give each other trouble”

Chanyeol was silent for a moment, before he reached for Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezed his hand. 

“If - when?, if?... If I ever give you too much trouble and you wonder if we even make sense and things get hard… promise me to think of this moment”, Chanyeol said, raising his head from Kyungsoo’s chest so he could glance up at him, and for some stupid reason Kyungsoo’s stupid throat suddenly felt tight. 

“I promise”, he said and nodded. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes. “I love you. I love you so much, and I wish I could explain how much, but…” 

He shook his head, a bit frustrated, before letting his forehead fall down to rest on Kyungsoo’s chest again. 

His boyfriend blinked because, no, his eyes weren’t teary, that would be stupid, and put a hand beneath Chanyeol’s chin to make him raise his head. 

“I love you, too. And now go and sleep, you huge baby”; he said and rolled his eyes. 

Chanyeol smiled, pressing one, two, three quick kisses against Kyungsoo’s lips, rolling over onto the mattress next to him. 

Then he pulled him closer, like Kyungsoo was just a big teddy bear, and hugged him closely to his chest. 

“I love” - “Shh, I know baby. Just sleep”, Kyungsoo said, still feeling a little choked because of these stupid emotions, and the fact he wanted to laugh at the same time at Chanyeol’s stupid drunk antics didn’t help. 

When Chen went into their room the next morning he found them cuddled up in each other’s arms, Chanyeol’s fingers tightly wrapped around Kyungsoo’s smaller hand. Kyungsoo held their linked fingers close to his chest like some precious treasure that he wanted to keep safe form the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I didn't update this yesterday, but, you know, I was on an 900km roadtrip through central Europe and kind of tired after that.  
> As usually, I am so, so happy about any comments, and you can always message me here or on twitter, where you can find me @yerin_xo .  
> I also usually post there about my new fics, so gimme a follow if u want to stay up to date! :)


	10. Il Nome Della Rosa

Chanyeol was stretched out in their tiny living room, so tiny he could comfortably sit with his back against the couch and press the soles of his feet against the opposite wall. 

He was bored -well, not necessarily bored, because how could he ever have been bored in the presence of his amazing, smart, kind, beyond-belief pretty and wonderful boyfriend? 

But, with said boyfriend hacking away at his keyboard and being completely enveloped in his work, a cute little frown between his pronounced thick eyebrows, Chanyeol was left to keep himself busy. 

He had his guitar on his lap, strumming away at it a bit unanimously, listening with half an ear to the _ adacios _ and  _ accelerandos _ of Kyungsoo’s fingers on the keys, interrupted by little fortes and crescendos whenever Kyungsoo murmured something to himself or sighed or rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, he would even scrunch his face up, his index finger repeatedly flicking against his plush lower lip. 

In these moments Chanyeol always had a hard time not to laugh, or to kiss those beautiful lips. However, Kyungsoo didn’t like to be stared at while he was writing, in the beginning he hardly could stand Chanyeol being in the same room with him. 

Still, after months of this Chanyeol had all his ‘writing faces’ ingrained in his mind, he knew when Kyungsoo was running up against a dead wall and needed a cup of tea and a destruction, and when to leave so Kyungsoo could work without any distraction. 

At some point, he had even written a song about, or well, inspired by Kyungsoo’s writing. Sure, right now playing in the college league and training basically every day took up most of his time. However, music had been one of his passions since he was young. 

He knew himself he was more skilled at playing it than writing it. He would, most likely, never produce a masterpiece, but that was okay. 

Between the two of them, seemingly rational, down-to-earth Kyungsoo in the end was a more free-minded, idealistic artist than he was. 

And, he was an artist with all he had, giving up on sleep and eating and all these other unnecessarily human things when he was overcome by a new idea, and sometimes it took Chanyeol’s not-so-soft coaxing to lure him away from his laptop. 

Still, the song he had written inspired by the endless, beautiful melody of his boyfriend’s writing, was one he had gotten more than one compliment from. 

Even his music teacher had been impressed with the sometimes smooth flowing of the guitar notes, interrupted by sharp pauses and sometimes rising up to staccatos and crescendos, that never quite took the turn one would expect, and yet they never felt too abrupt or unfitting. 

So, while Chanyeol was still in his thoughts, he suddenly realized the sound of slim fingers flying over a keyboard had stopped. 

He looked over his shoulder, shaking his head to free his ear from the hood of his pullover it had somehow gotten stuck in. 

Kyungsoo’s face was blank, like the sheets of paper that usually caused him such disquiet, as if they were calling to him to be filled with words. 

Chanyeol frowned and hesitated for another moment, eyeing up this expression on Kyungsoo’s face who was still staring at the wall blankly. 

This was… weird. He had made ‘reading Kyungsoo faces’ his own personal sport, and this one… this wasn’t one he knew. 

Just to make sure there hadn’t suddenly appeared  a portal to another dimension or the holy grail on the other side of the room he turned his head to follow Kyungsoo’s gaze. But, nope, there was just a blank wall. Well, blank, apart an old queen’s poster next to the TV set. 

“Kyungsoo…?”, he asked very carefully. 

Another breath, then Kyungsoo seemed to realize he had said something and he turned his gaze down to Chanyeol, who had put his guitar aside. 

he still looked a bit in trance. 

“Is… is everything okay?”, Chanyeol softly inquired. 

“I…”, Kyungsoo swallowed, hard, and after a moment his gaze finally seemed to sharpen, as he looked at him. 

Still, when he spoke again his voice sounded chaffed and tired and disbelieving. 

“i finished it”, he whispered. 

Chanyeol was confused for a moment, then -

He… had finished it? The idea he had been working on for months now like a madman, not telling him or any of their friends a single word about it?

“That’s...good?”, Chanyeol tried. 

Kyungsoo laughed, a bit surprised, then he shook his head and buried his head in his hands for a moment. 

When he looked up at Chanyeol, who had turned now he was smiling brilliantly, like a thousand stars. 

“Well, I sure hope it’s good”, he said then, sounding a bit dry, before laughing again, and Chanyeol started to feel Kyungsoo’s weird new euphoria reach out to him as well. 

“May I?”, he asked, looking at the laptop that Kyungsoo still had on, well, his lap. (Again, Kyungsoo was the master of words in this relationship.)

“No!”, Kyungsoo slammed his laptop shut, and almost threw it to the other end of the couch. 

“Uhm...okay”, Chanyeol decided and shrugged. Kyungsoo must have had his own reasons to keep this from him until now, and he trusted him enough to just wait for him to open up about… about whatever this was. 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo grabbed the collar of his hoodie - one of those oversized ones he loved to steal - and pulled him up into a kiss. 

“Thank you”; he murmured messily against his lips. 

And again, “thank you”, he said, as he squeezed Chanyeol’s face between his two hands and pressed a kiss first to his forehead, then to the tip of his nose. 

“I know I was an annoying mess those last few weeks, and I am so, so sorry”, Kyungsoo said, wrapping both arms around his neck and dropping into his lap. 

“I know how much you hate to be coped up inside and I barely talked to you and I am such an awful boyfriend” - “Hey”; Chanyeol interrupted him sharply. “Don’t you ever say that to my face:”

Kyungsoo looked a bit confused. “That you are an awful boyfriend. You’re the best. And you are… you. I love you. And if that means standing by so you can throw yourself into your work and supporting you however I can…”, Chanyeol shrugged, “then I am very happy to do so.”

Kyungsoo swallowed again, and his eyes were glistening, and for a moment Chanyeol was afraid he would cry, but then another blinding smile appeared on his face. 

“I love you.”

“Same. But, I did the cöeaning for the last few weeks” - “Days, at most” - “and I say no more. So, let’s head into the shower and then we can tidy this place up”, Chanyeol went on, unimpressed by Kyungsoo’s interruption. 

“Okay”; Kyungsoo said and nodded, and suddenly Chanyeol realized how tired he looked beneath his radiant smile and excitement. 

“Or… we just go to bed now and do all of that tomorrow?”

“Yes”, Kyungsoo said, giving a tired but happy nod as he pressed his nose against Chanyeol’s cheeks and hugged him a little tighter. 

“Yes, let’s just do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usually, this thing isn't proof read. I hope you stil like it, though! You can leave me a comment here, or find me on twitter under @yerin_xo
> 
>  
> 
> (just skip the next part if you are not into...idk, me explaining and nerdign about the chapter title, i guess.)   
> Also, the title is an allusion to the novel by the same name.   
> There the meaning is that the rose is gone and dead, and only exists as a name, an idea that also appears in Shakespeare's work (the rose being gone but the fragrance still being there). I am neither an expert on Umberto Eco nor WIlliam Shakespeare, so i am probably very much missusing their metaphors and also purposefully changing them;   
> At lest Eco says what is gone is gone, and words cannot capture its' true essence, but I disagree. I think words and stories and books and just reading in general are very dear to humans, because they touch us deeply - maybe what we read about is fiction, but the morals we learn, the feelings we feel while reading are real. 
> 
> Okay... that's it, I guess. //Just... can you believe I have friends in real life who need to lsiten to shit like this constantly?? Me neither, but they exist, and they are very sweet.   
> Okay, that's it for today. Bye! xx


	11. (Home)Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating this for like a week now. but, i needed some time to wallow in my missery about Kyungsoo leaving. But, anyways, just because somebody isn't there right now doesn't mean we will love them any less, does it?   
> If you want to talk, my twitter is @yerin_xo  
>  byebye xx

“Okay, great, here’s your change. Thanks for the tip and have a good night”, Kyungsoo said and smiled at the four young girls who returned his greeting and left the little restaurant. 

The moment the door closed he dropped his smile and sighed, tiredly rubbing his neck. 

He was up to his neck in his studies right now, and somehow on the side he tried to balance working, finding sometime to work on his book, and, of course, to spend time with his beloved boyfriend once in a while. 

For Chanyeol it was pretty much the same, he had to train for hours and hours every day, but they had a good shot at this year’s championship, and Kyungsoo was insanely proud to see how hard the other one was working. 

Speaking of - he locked the door and turned around to the pile of cotton candy hair sticking up in every direction, huge ears and sweaty work out clothes that was his boyfriend. 

Chanyeol had come in earlier, and they had only had time to exchange a few words, and a quick kiss before somebody had called for Kyungsoo. 

So he had meant to bring his boyfriend some tea and cookies as an excuse, but when he had walked by the booth the next time, the other one had been fast asleep, looking insanely cute with his head resting on his arms and his cheeks pushed up. 

It had taken him quite some self-control to let the other one sleep, because apparently you couldn’t only grow homesick to actual places, but also to people. 

It felt like there was some dull pain, the pain of being seperated that he had done his best to ignore up until now, but with Chanyeol so, so close all he wanted to do was to finally spend some time with him. It hurt, it really did, and at the same time he was giddy with excitement for the sole fact that they were in the same room for the first time since what felt like weeks. 

It could have been a few days at most, but still, that was bad enough!

But, his boyfriend needed his sleep, and Kyungsoo was busy, anyways. 

So, all he could do was to smile some love-lorn gazes and soft smiles into Chanyeol’s direction to make sure the other one was still fast asleep. 

But now… now everybody was gone. He had locked the door and cleaned everything up earlier already, so now he just had to turn of the lights on the terrace and in the kitchen. 

He scanned the kitchen one last time, for any pot or pan that might be out of place, then he nodded to himself and went over to Chanyeol’s table. 

the other one was sound asleep, his breath deep and slow, and Kyungsoo hesitated to wake him, knowing full well from their hasty phone calls how stressed his boyfriend was, and that he really did deserve some sleep. 

But, a wooden table couldn’t be the most comfortable - it wasn’t, if he remembered his school days correctly - so he reached for the others shoulder and tried to wake him without startling him. 

“Chanyeol.”

Before Chanyeol had even opened his eyes he was already smiling and reaching out for Kyungsoo, as he slowly blinked his eyes open. 

“Soo.”   
His voice was a deep, sleep-ridden rumble, and it made Kyungsoo feel all warm inside. 

“Hey”, he smiled, leaning down when Chanyoel reached for his hand and pulled him closer. 

“I missed you”, Chanyeol said, wrapping his arms around his midriff. 

Kyungsoo patted his cute pink hair. 

“Missed you too. How was training?”

“I think trainer Kim wants us to win this championship or die trying”, Chanyeol said, his words being interrupted by a giant yawn as he stretched, flexing his impressively muscular arms as he stretched them towards the low wooden ceiling. 

“Hm. I can give you a quick massage before we sleep tonight.”   
Chanyeol grimaced, and Kyungsoo knew what was coming before he even said it. 

“I can’t. Me and Baekhyun need to finish this assignment tomorrow, and his place is closer to campus. You know him, he has the sleeping schedule of a nocturnal animal anyways, so he said I should come over later and we could do it then, before getting some hours of sleep, and at 7 am I need to be back at campus for morning workouts.”

Kyungsoo nodded, doing his best not to show how disappointed he was. Of course this wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault, but… but Kyungsoo had liked to think of himself as independent and okay with being alone. And… in all honesty, he still was. It was just...he felt so insanely lonely whenever he was separated from Chanyeol for too long.

“Okay”, he said and nodded, doing his best to give Chanyeol a smile. 

“I’m so sorry, Soo”, he said, and he did look sorry. He looked about as unhappy as Kyungsoo felt. 

“I’m the worst boyfriend ever”, he grimaced and hung his head low. 

“Bullshit”, Kyungsoo sharply interrupted him. 

“I love you, and I love how ambitious and hardworking you are. So this isn’t perfect… but, I’m okay with it”, he said and shrugged, realizing it was true. Everything was better than a guilt-ridden Chanyeol, even an absent one. 

“But… I’m not even sure if I want this anymore”; Chanyeol confessed, his head still hung low, voice toneless. 

“Just… it all seems kind of meaningless if I can not go back to you at the end of the day and tell you about it. I think.. I think all I really want is you”, he said and finally looked up. 

Kyungsoo swallowed down the lump in his throat. 

“Oh Chanyeol”, he said and his boyfriend had opened up his arms to embrace him even before Kyungsoo took a step into his direction. 

He breathed in deeply, the mixture of Chanyeol’s shampoo, sweat and just pure Chanyeol flooding his senses. 

“You’ve put so  much hard work into this. You just can’t help it, baby”; Kyungsoo sighed and stroked his back. 

“The day just doesn’t have enough hours for somebody with so many hobbies and passions like you. And I know this is hard, but… but I know it will all be worth it in the end. And I’ll be there for the end, and even after that, no matter what that means.”

“No matter what”, Chanyeol repeated and tightened his embrace. 

“Exactly. So, how much more time until you need to leave for Baekhyun’s place?”

Chanyoel glanced at his watch, before panic flashed over his face. 

“Shit, I need to- I am so sorry.”

Kyungsoo felt his heart break a little, but he could take care of that later. 

While Chanyeol hastily put on his jacket he stood by, mentally going through their schedules. 

“I don’t have work on Thursday, I’ll come by to watch you train and we can have dinner afterwards?”, he proposed. 

“Yes”, Chanyeol said and leaned down for a quick kiss, cupping Kyungsoo’s face in between his ginormous hands. “Yes”, he repeated. “That sounds awesome! I’ll text you tomorrow, maybe I have an hour off in the afternoon. Shit, okay, I can’t miss my bus.”

And, with a last kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead and a wave he was already sprinting out the door. 

Kyungsoo heaved a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. 

Okay. This sucked. But hey, life wasn’t always sun and rainbows. Didn’t mean he couldn’t still bitch about it. 

He turned off the lights and grabbed his own jacket, deciding he would just use the time to work on his novel. Or… or maybe he would just watch something on netflix, eat disgusting instant food and whine a bit to Sehun through text messages. 

Honestly, damn stupid Chanyeol for stealing his stupid heart. Before he fell head over heels for the other one he wouldn’t have minded. But, he wouldn’t want to do without Chanyeol, no matter what. And, with that conviction he straightened up and smiled a bit, laughing about his ridiculous self, and still so grateful he head found somebody who loved Kyungsoo as much as Kyungsoo loved him. 


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really been feeling like writing for half a year now, but I am trying to get back into it. So here, have this quick thing I typed out today. Unbeta'd, as always.

“Holy shit. Soo, are you okay?”, Baekhyun asked. 

Kyungsoo stopped mid yawn, looking up at Baekhyun who was sitting at their tiny kitchen table, eyes wide. 

He didn’t even seem to realize the pasta he was eating had dropped off his fork. 

Kyungsoo blushed a bit as me smooshed down his hair. He could hardly tell Baekhyun that he was still sore and tired from the night he had spent with his boyfriend now, could he?

He watched Baekhyun put the empty fork into his mouth, frown in confusion and look down at his plate again. 

“Yes, I am pretty good. How about you?”

“Not pretty good, apparently. Since that seems to involve huge bruises around one’s throat nowadays?”

Kyungsoo stared at him in confusion for another moment, before he swore and raced towards the bathroom mirror. 

He heard Baekhyun laugh behind him as he turned on the light. 

“That bastard!”, Kyungsoo yelped had he stared at himself in the mirror. 

Baekhyun hadn’t been exaggerating. His whole neck was covered in black and blue marks, and below the neckline of his shirt there was an almost perfect imprint of Chanyeol’s teeth peeking out at him.

It didn’t really hurt, but it looked downright horrendous against his pale skin. 

He did his best to tug the shirt back into place while he wondered what he should even wear to classes today.

“Sooo… I guess yesterday night with Chanyeol was ‘pretty good’ as well, huh?”, Baekhyun asked with a grin so wide Kyungsoo was surprised his face didn’t hurt from it.

“Baek, that is none of your business”, Kyungsoo grumbled, trying to sound offended. To his surprise, he wasn’t. If anything he was kind of mortified that he would have to walk around looking like this but… he didn’t regret a thing. 

“Just tell me that ‘the other guy looks even worse’ or something”, Baekhyun suggested, eyes sparkling.

Kyungsoo stopped mid-motion, open orange juice and an empty glass in hand. 

“Wait, does he?!”, Baekhyun was almost screeching in delight. 

“Uhmmm….” Kyungsoo seemed to distinctly remember that at some point he had dragged his fingernails down Chanyeol’s back, making his boyfriend shudder and headily moan into his mouth. 

“Damn. I would have guessed that you are into some pretty freaky shit, but…” Baekhyun whistled and shook his head. 

“Chanyeol? I didn’t know that big puppy looking goof-ass had it in him.”

Baekhyun sounded downright impressed and was probably about to add yet another mortifying typical Baekhyun-ish thing to say when Kyungsoo’s phone rang. 

His face went a bit hot when he saw it was Chanyeol calling him. 

Before he could even think about maybe taking that call in the privacy of his room, Baekhyun snatched his phone from him and took the call. 

“So, my teammates wanted to call authorities on you for physical abuse”, Chanyeol began right away.

Baekhyun looked about two seconds from choking from how hard he was trying to keep his laughter silent. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, took the phone from him and vaguely kicked into his direction. 

“Yeah? I think Baekhyun is regretting setting us up a little bit right now. I think  _ he _ would love to be the one who has to take a walk of shame with lovebites and all over his neck. Bruises, Yeol. Bruises the shape of your fingers. On my neck.”

Chanyeol whistled. “Damn, make sure to send me a pic of that.”

“Already on its way”, Baekhyun chimed in, raising his phone to snap a picture. 

Kyungsoo threw an empty plastic bottle at him. 

“Wait Baby, I’ll be right back with you. Just have to murder Baekhyun first”, he singsonged, but to his relief Baekhyun was already backing off, hands raised. 

Kyungsoo collapsed on one of the slightly wobbly kitchen chairs and let his face drop down onto his lower arm. 

“Okay, so taking a shower after practice today might have been the most embarrassing experience in my college career. If you decide to handcuff me again...let’s use something else but skipping ropes, okay?”, Chanyeol asked, his deep voice rumbling with amusement. 

“Oh god”, Kyungsoo laughed weakly. 

“I guess that makes us even?”

Chanyeol snorted, and Kyungsoo could almost see the goofy grin on his face. 

“Yeah, I guess… Listen… last night was great, and if you don’t mind you can tie me up anytime you want… let’s just make sure next time we keep our private life private.”

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement and stared at the ceiling. 

“You still want those pictures, though?”, he asked innocently. 

Chanyeol snorted. “Hell yes. Get your ridiculously bouncy butt to the bathroom and send me some of ‘dem nudes.”

“Only if you stop talking like that.”

A soft laugh. “Right. Sorry.” 


	13. Written In The Stars

They had snuck away from the party to find a nice spot in the grass somewhere, for themselves and their bottle of liquor. 

It had been Chanyeol’s idea, initially, but Kyungsoo was sure his boyfriend knew something was going on. 

They decided to forego a meadow for the roof of their college’s swimming hall, and so Kyungsoo found himself on the slightly sloping metal roof that was still warm from the sun, an endless sky full of stars above him. 

He squinted into the rooms between the stars, and when he squinted long enough, his eyes getting used to the dark, he could see even more stars and more and more.

“How many stars are there exactly?”, Chanyeol asked. 

Kyungsoo had his arms behind his head and was still busy squinting upwards. 

“A shit ton, probably”, he said. 

Chanyeol snorted. 

“Well… you are not wrong.”

Comfortable silence, only broken by the booming basses in the distance. 

“I feel so small right now”, Chanyeol said. 

“Yeah. But it’s not a bad thing, is it?”

“Yeah. I read somewhere some people say nihilists aren’t really that gloom and stuff, they just figured out that since nothing matters their existence shouldn’t be a burden. SO they just wing it and don’t give a fuck about society’s rules anymore.”

“That sounds...kinda reasonable, actually”, Kyungsoo agreed, not wanting to give an indication just how deeply those words hit. How perfectly they summarized his situation right now. 

“Where did you read that? Philosophy 101?”

A moment of silence. 

“Instagram, probably”, Chanyeol said then. 

Kyungsoo let out a surprised laugh, then they fell back into comfortable silence. 

Until - “Hey, the shit ton of stars just disappeared”; he said with a soft smile as Chanyeol leaned over him, blocking his vision. 

“Yeah, but in turn i discovered one really close by.”

Kyungsoo giggled, before he grabbed Chanyeol’s shirt to pull him down into a kiss. 

After a few moments Chanyeol complained about his arms getting tired and just collapsed on top of Kyungsoo. 

Trapped like that, between the warm, hard roof in his back and his warm, hard (not the important bits, this was sweet innocent cuddling after all), he felt very centered, very comfortable. 

He played with Chanyeol’s newly bright red hair and thought about how to start this conversation. 

“Kyungsoo”, Chanyeol spoke up then. 

“Hm?”, he replied a bit absentmindedly, his index finger following the outline of Chanyeol’s ear. 

“So, uhm… i noticed you have been kind of...more silent and just...guarded off for some time. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but if you do… I am here. And… and if I did anything wrong”, Chanyeol’s voice was just a hot whisper at this point. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help it. He just murmured “Oh Chanyeol”, and pulled his sweet, soft hearted attentive boyfriend in for another kiss. 

Chanyoel pulled back, a bit alarmed, when he realized Kyungsoo was crying. 

“Baby?”, he asked, sounding a bit scared. 

“Sorry. I…”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. 

“Please don’t ever worry about us. That’s the only thing in my life that I am sure of right now.”

Chanyeol exhaled, and so much tension seemed to fall of him. 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt so guilty, for not noticing how much his gloominess had affected Chanyeol. 

“It’s just… I’m not sure if I am where I am meant to be right now. This whole college thing…” Kyungsoo silently shook his head. 

“I study English Literature, goddamnit. It taught me basically nothing about writing, and my chances to get a job with just that are...pretty lousy. I sometimes wish… wish I could, you know, do something else instead. Maybe cook full time at the restaurant. Focus on my book rather than WIlliam Fuckface Shakespeare. ANd I just… fuck. I feel like a failure. But won’t that be even worse when I drop out?”

He stared up at the stars again, took a deep breath once his short term pile of word vomit had flowed out of him. 

Chanyeol stayed silent for another few seconds, then; 

“Well. That is your decision. All I can offer you are two things; First, SHakespeare would be really proud of you for calling him a Fuckface.”   
Kyungsoo laughed, surprised, and felt tears in his eyes again. 

Oh wow. Had he always been such a sappy bastard?

“And second?”, he asked, hoping Chanyeol didn’t see him wiping at his eye. 

“Second”, Chanyeol raised his head of his chest and smiled at him warmly. 

“You are not a failure. You don’t need a degree to be worth something. If you don’t want to study… that’s fine. More you at the restaurant means more me coming by for tasty snacks.”

“That is… a very pragmatic way to look at it.”

Chanyeol pressed his hand. 

“That is a ‘there is a shit ton of stars but only one that matters’-way to look at it, actually”, he corrected Kyungsoo, and his deep voice was filled with such love, such certainty that Kyungsoo relaxed, truly, for what felt like the first time in weeks. 

“I love you”, he said. 

By now, it was so easily, so much an unchangeable cornerstone of nature like breathing. 

“I know. Now hand me that bottle, we need to catch up so that when we return to the party we aren’t the only two dudes who stayed sober.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all need an emotional support chanyeol once in a while
> 
> come visit me on twitter @yerin_xo


	14. Summer Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit steamier and more explicit, so i changed the rating for this story to 'M'. Hope y'all don't mind~

It was stifling hot in their shitty little apartment, the air thick and slow like molasses. Both of them had foregone clothes for the sake of sleeping naked, since even their thin blankets uncomfortably stuck to their skin. 

Usually, Kyungsoo thought as he looked up from his phone to his boyfriend who was scrolling through insta, the sight of Chanyeol’s sheer endless legs and perky ass would have been irresistible, especially with the light sheen of sweat over all of it. 

But, it was just too fucking hot to do anything, Kyungsoo thought as he let his head lol back into the fluffy pillow, feeling like he was sinking into it, and he could just keep sinking and sinking - “I’m gonna take a cold shower. Wanna join?”, Chanyeol asked. 

Kyungsoo lazily blinked his eyes open. 

“Can I finger you while we shower?”, he asked offhandedly. 

Chanyeol’s gaze shot up to meet his. 

“Hell yes.”

So they spent the next half an hour in the bathroom, first under the cold stream, then both of them covered in little droplets of wated, Chanyeol with his cheek pressed against the wall, and Kyungsoo three knuckles deep in his ass, as he murmured sweet dirty nothings into his boyfriend’s ear. 

He kept edging him until Chanyeol was basically begging, his legs almost slipping from under him.

 Then Kyungsoo jerked him off, still rubbing against the edge of his prostate, until Chanyeol basically just collapsed onto the floor. 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol sounded fucked out, looked fucked out with his hair falling into his face, a bit too long. 

“I’ll suck you off now, and then let’s figure out what to do with the rest of this beautiful day.”

It was a beautiful day, at least for the next few minutes with his pretty boyfriend lapingat and sucking his dick. 

After that, the day could only get worse, of course, but when they both arrived at their favourite coffee shop, sweaty, overheated, the disgusting stale taste of bus air still at the back of their tongues Kyungsoo’s mood had plummeted. 

But, the air was silky and dark and cool in here, and with an icy sweet drink in hand life seemed kind of doable, Kyungsoo thought. 

Junmyeon and Sehun showed up a bit later, then Jongdae and Baekhyun, and after some groaning about the heat, some talking of how glad they were finals were over, Baekhyun proposed an idea: “Let’s go skinny dipping in the lake in the forest!”

“Literally how people die in horror movies, dude”, Jongdae commented with a snort, before licking and sucking almost obscenely at his ice cream. 

Baekhyun’s jaw went kind of slack, and he didn’t seem capable of forming an answer. 

“We are wayyyy too gay for that. We don’t even have a blonde hot chick with us”, Sehun commented. 

“We have you, baby”; Junmyeon commented lovingly and dragging his fingers through Sehun’s bleached strands. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae both pretended to gag, while Sehun probably would have purred if he could. 

A bit more of banter, back and forth, then they all piled into Jongdae’s shitty run down car, and soon they flew down the highway at a rather… underwhelming speed. 

They had the windows turned down, and still Kyungsoo felt sweaty and uncomfortable. At least the music on the radio was good, despite the static. 

He was sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, his arm pressed up against Sehun’s. 

A truck took them over and honked, while Jongdae hectically shifted the gear. 

“I’m pretty sure we could have walked faster”, Sehun commented. 

“Leave old Betsy alone. She is doing her best. It’s not  _ her  _ fault your asses are so fat.”

“Damn right his ass  _ is  _ fat”, Baekhyun commented, earning him a giggly “hyuuuung!”, from Sehun. 

But, a bit later they arrived at the lake in the middle of the forest, and luckily they seemed to have been the only one who had that idea. 

Before Kyungsoo could even start second guessing, Baekhyun had already stripped down and hurled himself into the lake, followed by Chanyeol and Jongdae. 

“They really are like over excited little puppies”, Junmyeon commented with a snort, revealing his perfect abs as he pulled his shirt off. 

Kyungsoo played with the thought of just keeping his shirt on, but that would mean having to be the only one not wearing one on the drive back home. 

“Don’t let Baekhyun hear that, or he’ll start japping about how Jongdae is more of a cute little kitty again”, Sehun gave back in a hushed voice. 

“Baby!”, Chanyeol’s booming voice called out, and Kyungsoo screeched as an icy wet arm was wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Hurry the fuck up or we’ll just throw you into the water”, he grumbled, one arm wrapped around Kyungsoo’s midriff, Chanyeol’s chin resting on the top of his head, his nude body hidden behind Kyungsoo’s frame. 

Some icy beads were running down his back and Kyungsoo shuddered a bit. 

but it was a good kind of shudder, with heat still thick and sweat with forest smells, and the crystal clear lake in front of them. 

Kyungsoo smiled up into the sun, eyes closed, before suddenly - 

The water was icy and like a wake up call, and when he came up again, spluttering and puffing, he heard Chanyeol’s laughter, and then a giant splash next to himself. 

When Chanyeol came up Kyungsoo wanted to complain, to maybe playfully threaten him a bit, but then he got lost in Chanyeol’s hot lips against his. 

“Yah! Lovebirds! Come over here so we can take a snapshot”, Jongdae’s booming voice called out to them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on twitter @yerin_xo


End file.
